nothing changes
by sjsalter
Summary: Bella is turned by the Volturi, her life goes on with out any interference from the outside world. But now there is a reminder, someone to bring her back to the humanity she so despises and fears.


"Caius, surely you see the potential." Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen this much prospective talent since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities if she is one of us?"

Caius looked away with a caustic expression. Jane's eyes sparked with indignation at the comparison.

"No, thank you."

"Such a shame such a waste." I stared at Aro's dark red eyes; I could see my own small reflection through them. My heart froze at the sight of my self, tinted red from his iris.

For just a moment I wondered what I looked like through his eyes, small, weak, tanned.

"My dear, would you give the adults a moment alone?" I looked up at Edward, my love, his bright eyes danced over my face, he nodded slightly then Alice grabbed my hand pulled me towards the door, her small fragile neck still in the hands of one of the volturis guards.

I slide on the marble floor as I stumbled through the wooden doors

The doors slammed shut, "Edward! Edward!" I screamed my voice breaking as tears fell from my already wet eyes.

I slammed my fist into the hard wooden doors, I couldn't hear anything going on inside and I slide to the floor.

Oh Edward, what was going on, Alice why did you make me go, what have you seen?

That was my last human thought, my last human moment, being scared for my life, looking at the world in fear and feeling so small, my heart aching for Edward and alike and scared, I wasn't a person who scared easy, I've seen vampires, been almost murdered and befriended werewolves.

I was about to die, would I ever wake again, would I see Charlie again? Or Jacob? Or Mike and jess? Eric?

Oh my God!

* * *

"Jane, where is Aro?" the small child looked up form her chess game with Alec. Her bright red eyes flashed quickly over my body.

"He's in his chambers." she replied, her voice chimed like an angel, an angel in disguise. Her blonde hair hung in pigtails the curls bouncing of her shoulders as she took Alec's King.

Alec didn't look up at me, I don't think he ever could look me in the eyes I don't know why but he didn't like me very much.

As I walked towards Aro's chambers I caught a look at my self in the mirror, I was beautiful, perfect, my human hair was once a dull brown that had hung limply from my scalp but now how it was vibrant and it bounced and floated around my heart shaped face, My once brown eyes were now red, as red as the human blood I drank every morning. was no longer a human child naive and in love with a man I could never truly loved, I was a Vampire, a carnivores being with no sense of humanity my life revolved around blood, beauty and murder!

How my mortal self would have screamed at the sight of me, so empty of compassion and humanity, I was so alive!

Ironic isn't it that being dead by the human definition has made me more alive?

I laugh at what I use to be, at least of the me I remember, that's the downside of being beauty, inhuman and beautiful you hold very little memories of your human life. I only remember the important memories, like meeting Edward, James and Jacob, my mutt of a friend, another sign of my naivety befriending a werewolf.

I heard a door open, out came Aro and Caius, two thirds of the Vulturi, the vampires royal family.

"Ah, my little Bella-rina!" Aro clapped his hands, and then brought me into a hug kissing both my cheeks.

"Master." I said stiffly, I was use to this kind of behavior from Aro, he was one of those touchy-feely men, you just don't tell him this to his face or he would properly kill you.

"How are you my little Dancer?"

"Well as always Master."

"Enough of this master business, your family Isabella."

"Yes Aro."

"Caius, will you please escort Bella to the hall, dinner is served very soon." Aro hugged me again, this time his hand lingering longer on the small of my back.

"Shall we?" Caius held out his hand, as I took it I felt the ruffles of his shirt tickled my wrist.

"We shall." As a started to walk I had to untwist the trail of my dress, the dark blue material came loose easily, I flattened the front with my hand,

Caius stared down at me; he was a good foot taller then I and about 2 thousand years older.

"I wonder what was caught for us this evening." I said making small talk; it had taken almost fifteen years for me to talk like this freely without the blood lust.

"I hear they might be from one of the poor villages near here."

"Aw okay." I disliked starved food; the blood was not as appealing as plump happy tourists.

"How are you, Bella? No blood lust?"

"I'm hungry but no, no blood lust, I can think clearly."

"That's good my little Dancer." Caius had started calling me a dancer after about five years of being turned, I would tip toe around the place, still afraid of the clarity I was seeing. He caught me laughing calling me a ballerina.

Caius was not a still, pompous man like many thought he was, no he was kind and caring, though still evil and murderous. He was quick to laugher and just as quick to anger again.

He twirled me in his hands, my small hand looked fragile in his large hand even though i knew with my youth I had more uncontrollable strength, however as each day went by I could feel the strength calming down.

We walked hand and hand into the great hall, the circular walls were made of white marble and in the light it sparkled, much like us vampires. In the middle of the room there stood three thrones, with small cushions in front.

Caius walked lordly over to the throne on the right, while I positioned my self in front of him, sitting on a large red cushion.

The large main door reopened, Aro appeared flanked by Jane and Alec, his hand was in Jane's, their eyes glanced at each other. They were in love, at the beginning of my new life I had found this relationship disgusting but after seeing their relationship during time I saw how much they loved each other, in their own way. Jane was over 20 million years old, she spoke a language that I had never heard before when she was frustrated or angry. Aro was her creator, sire; he himself was older then 30 million. It is hard to fathom their age, especially when Jane looks about twelve years old, fifteen if she wears make-up (even though I think she never needs to).

Aro sat in the middle throne with Alec sitting by his feet on the cushions with me and Jane sat on the other throne, her small legs swinging in a childlike manner, her toes just scrapping the floor. She had taken the place of the previously third Volturi member after he had been murdered by a "vampire slayer".

"I'm starved, lets eat!" he clapped his hands in an almost comical manner.

A side door opened and out came a lone figure, not a group of scared humans.

A sniffed the air; there was a putrid smell in the air that seemed to consume the entire room. The figure raised his head; black hair clung to his face.

"Hey pale face." he quipped.

Jacob?


End file.
